blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue: Remix Heart
BlazBlue: Remix Heart is a manga drawn by Sumeragi, a well known dōjinshi artist, and authored by Deko Akao, one of the writers for the games, following a story drafted by Toshimichi Mori. It is published by Fujimi Shobo and serialized in the digital-only magazine Age Premium. The manga focuses on life at the Military Academy, and follows Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Mai Natsume. Jin Kisaragi and Kajun Faycott also appear throughout the manga. Plot The 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune is best known as the Military Academy for the World Void Information Control Organization. There, future librarians train and hone their skills for whatever challenges may await them outside. The story centers around Mai Natsume, a girl who had just arrived late due to a week absence, but there seems to be several phenomena centering around her that could be more than just coincidence. Chapters List of characters Trivia *In their original serialization in Age Premium, chapters 1 and 8 did not have titles. Since chapter 12, chapter titles have been a feature exclusive to the graphic novel releases. *Volumes 1 and 2 both contained 6 chapters, Volume 3 is the first to contain 7 chapters. *Chapter 19 was referred to as “Chapter 18.5” in serialization (technically “Chapter 18 Latter Half” in original Japanese). It was renumbered to 19 with the release of volume 3. *Chapter 23 was mistakenly numbered as Chapter 22 in its original Age Premium serialization. This typo was corrected in the Nico Nico Age Premium release. *Most chapters end with the word , meaning “case” or “incident”, or some variation. This is reference the full name of Remix Heart team, , as christened by Kajun. The stories are basically being referred to as detective cases. Gallery Volume’s covers BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 1.png|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 1 Cover BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 1 Back Cover.png|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 1 Cover Blazblue Remix Heart Volume 2.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 2 Cover BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 2 Back Cover.png|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 2 Cover BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 3.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 3 Cover BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 3 Back Cover.png|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 3 Cover Blazblue Remix Heart Volume 4.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 4 Cover BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 4 Back Cover.png|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Vol. 4 Cover Chapter titles BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 1 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 1 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 2 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 2 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 3 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 3 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 4 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 4 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 5 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 5 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 6 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 6 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 7 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 7 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 8 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 8 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 9 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 9 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 10 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 10 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 11 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 11 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 12 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 12 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 13 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 13 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 14 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 14 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 15 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 15 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 16 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 16 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 17 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 17 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 18 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 18 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 18.5 (19) cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 19 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 20 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 20 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 21 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 21 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 22 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 22 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 23 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 23 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Chapter 24 cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Chapter 24 BlazBlue Remix Hearts Epilogue cover.jpg|''BlazBlue: Remix Heart'' Epilogue Navigation Category:Related Media Category:Manga